


Humanity

by gingayellow



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichijou reminds Godai that he is, in fact, still human [Godai/Ichijou, some warnings for depression]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> Post-series, spoilers apply.

Title: Humanity  
Fandom: Kamen Rider Kuuga  
Characters/Pairing: Godai Yuusuke/Ichijou Kaoru  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Some mentionings of depression  
Notes: Post-series, spoilers apply.

Godai hadn’t touched Ichijou’s work desk—he didn’t want to accidentally misplace any important case files. He did, however, sweep the floor, put any dirty clothes in the hamper, and make the bed. They were about to sleep, true, but it felt wrong to clean a bedroom and **not** make the bed. Once that was done, Godai allowed himself a moment to sit and admire his handiwork. He just couldn’t believe the place had gotten so messy since he’d been gone. Ichijou wasn’t the most adept at housekeeping, true, but he’d only been gone for a month this time. Perhaps he needed to stay longer this time, so he could—

_Could what? Let him see me as I really am? I can keep up the smiles for awhile, but after that, he’ll—_

Godai huffed, and stood up. Just so he could empty the wastebasket.

\--

He wanted to be with Ichijou, Godai reminded himself as he took out the garbage. Really. And while he wasn’t the only reason Godai had to still visit Japan, he was definitely in the top three. It was just…

“It’s much easier to pretend that I’m not Kuuga out in the middle of nowhere, with no one else around,” he confessed to the trash bin, closing it shut. “When I’m here…”

When he was here, he was surrounded by the people who knew fully well that deep down, he was a monster. And he was sharing an apartment with the man who would have had to kill him, if he’d lost control.

He wanted to escape from it all.

But Ichijou would worry, not to mention all his stuff was back “home.” And despite everything, he wanted to be with Ichijou as long as he possibly could.

But how long could a monster pretend he was human?  
\--

“Godai?”

“Hey!” Except Ichijou looked perplexed. “Um. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, unless you count that my bedroom is probably cleaner than it was when I first moved in.”

“Except for the desk.”

Ichijou nodded, toweling off his hair. “Thank you for leaving that space alone. I’ve been working on a case.” He then moved to the bed, sitting down. “How did you manage to do much? I was only in the shower for fifteen minutes.”

Godai smiled, leaning against the doorframe. “At this point, I have cleaning up after you down to a science.”

“I suppose you’d have to.” Ichijou patted the space next to him. “Now, come here and tell me what’s wrong.”

“Hm? Oh, nothing!” Godai smiled.

Ichijou frowned. “Godai, we’ve been together for over a year now. Please don’t insult me by assuming I cannot tell when you’re upset.” Then his features softened. “I won’t force you to say anything, of course, but if you’re willing to talk, I’m willing to listen.”

“Sorry.” Glumly, Godai made his way to Ichijou. “I was just thinking. Well, remembering.”

“… Remembering enough that you need to leave?” Ichijou was trying very hard to sound calm.

“What? No!” Part of him wanted to, but the rest of him wanted to be here. “No, Ichijou-san, I want to be with you more than anything.” To prove his point, he allowed himself to rest his head on Ichijou’s shoulder. “I just…”

“What?”

“I’m not like you—or anyone, really.” It had been easier to talk to the garbage bin honestly, but Godai kept going. “Kuuga changed me, and I know that—”

“That one day, it might bother me?” Gently, Ichijou arranged themselves so Godai was looking at him.

“Yes.” How could it not?

“Godai.” Ichijou reached out, taking Godai’s right hand into his own. His eyes were sad. “Have I ever done anything that would ever make you think otherwise?”

“No, never!” But it was hard to ignore that tiny bit of himself, sometimes.

Ichijou sighed with relief. “In that case, if you’re willing, I’d like to prove to you that I only see Godai Yuusuke in front of me.”

Oh. “Go ahead.”

Slowly, Ichijou pressed Godai’s pointer finger against his lips. Then he did that for the remaining four fingers before moving on to the palm. His tongue pressed against the skin for a moment before kissing Godai’s wrist. He worked his way up the arm, stopping only to whisper Godai’s name against his skin. And while it **definitely** felt good, just knowing that Ichijou loved him—and always would love him—made Godai moan as his eyes closed shut of their own accord.

“Godai?” With some effort, Godai opened his eyes again. “Tell me what you want me to do,” Ichijou whispered huskily.

He gave it a moment’s thought. “You know what you’re doing to my arm? I want you to do that to the rest of me, please.”

Ichijou smiled. “I think I can manage that.”

\--

When Godai woke up, there was still that tiny part of him that was convinced he was a monster.

But Ichijou was also there, resting on top of him, fast asleep and snoring (which was always very cute). Additionally, snoring meant that Ichijou was deeply asleep—only the loudest alarms could reach him at that point.

Feeling relaxed for the first time in ages, Godai decided to get some sleep himself.


End file.
